Katarazor cz.50
11 listopad, 12:28 W lesie Sobek i Marika poszukiwali fioletowej opaski Oponeczka, który zgubił ją podczas "Sobkowej Miazgi". Marika: Opaska powinna znajdować sie w tym włochatym czymś. Sobek i Marika zauważyli włochatą podgórkę. Wydobywały się z niej dziwne dźwięki, takie jak chrapanie. Z czubka wystawała niewielkiej długości drewniana rura. Marika podszedła do tego czegoś. Sobek: Marika! Czekaj! Marika: Czekaj Sobek! Musimy iść po opaskę! Marika wskoczyła na to coś i włożyła ręke do drewnianej rury. Jej ręka coś uchwyciła. Na szczęście była to opaska Oponeczka. Marika: Mam ją Sobek! Mam ją! Marikę coś wciągnęło. Sobek: Marika! Sobek wskoczył na to coś i ciągnął Marikę od rury. Marika się wydostała. Marika: Mam opaskę, Sobek! :) Sobek: Fajnie.........chodźmy już stąd. Sobek i Marika polecieli do góry i upadli koło tego czegoś. Okazało się, że "to coś" to wielki włochaty potwór. Kiedy zauważył, że Sobek i Marika mają opaskę, wściekł się. Marika: AAAAAAAAA!! Marika i Sobek biegli a Potwór doganiał ich. Upadli z górki. Sobek i Marika wstali. Sobek: Chyba już go nie ma....... Marika: Mylisz się....... Sobek: ? Potwór skoczył z górki na nich. Marika: Biegnij! Marika i Sobek nie wiedzieli gdzie biegną i wplątali się w pnącza. Sobek: (próbuje się wydostać) Marika! Szybko! Użyj Katarazora! Marika próbowała wziąść opaskę Oponeczka. Marika: Jeszcze tylko troszkę.... Sobek: Marika!! Potwór się już zbliżał. Sobek: Eh........ Sobek wziął z kieszeni Mariki Katarazora i przeteleportował się z nią do ich domu. Niestety mają tylko połowę opaski Oponeczka. W domu Sobka i Mariki Marika: Sobek, już miałam opaskę! Wiesz co się stanie jak on się wkurzy o to, że mamy tylko połowę jego opaski?! Sobek: Przecież wiem! Zresztą Oponeczek ma ich co najmniej z 10 takich samych! Marika: Dlaczego tak wszystko musisz psuć?! Sobek: Jak to psuć?! Uratowałem nas przed śmiercią, która o mało nie spowodowala głupia opaska!! Sobek pacnął dłoń Mariki, przez co opaska wyleciała. Marika: Nie wiem czemu się tak zachowujesz.......za takie coś powinnam wyrzucić cię z domu, ale nie zrobię tego, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. O ile możemy się tak nazwać.... Sobek się wkurzył. Poszedł na dół i trzasnął drzwiami. 15:53 Marika była wkurzona na Sobka, ale kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, postanowiła go przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Pod pokojem Sobka Marika: Sobek, przepraszam. Nie powinnam, być taka wredna. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz i znowu będziemy przyjaciółmi.......Sobek? W jego pokoju nikogo nie było.... W pokoju Oponeczka i Vanity Marika: Halo? Oponeczek! Mam twoją opaskę! Ale ją trochę urwało... Głos z pokoju: Nic się nie dzieje! Mam z 10 takich! Przyszedł Oponeczek. Oponeczek: Pokaż mi ją. Marika dała Oponeczkowi jego opaskę. Oponeczek: Heh......jest rozpołowiona....... Oponeczek znowu poczuł dziwne przeczucie. Oponeczek: (W myślach) Rozpołowiona..... Oponeczek: Gdzie jest Sobek? Marika: Chyba nie ma go w domu.......pokłóciliśmy się o twoją opaskę i przez to wypowiedziałam zbyt ostre słowa........poszukałbyś go? Oponeczek: Nie ma po co. Znam Sobka tylko od 2 miesięcy, a już wiem, że przyjdzie i nic się nie stanie..... Marika: Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie...... Oponeczek: Ja też ;) Nie zapominaj o tym.... 5 minut później Marika poszła do pokoju Sobka poukładać jego rzeczy. Marika: Nie martwić się.......nie martwić się.........wszystko będzie......dobrze? Marika zobaczyła jak jedno ubranie lewituje. Kiedy się odwróciło, Marika wiedziała że jest coś nie tak. Był to Cyber Mały Kurczak. Marika: Kim ty jesteś..... CMK: Jeśli chcesz widzieć niebieskowłosego chłopaka, przynieś Katarazora do Zamku Kuli. BEZ TOWARZYSTWA.... CMK zdjął z siebie ubranie i odleciał przez okno. 10 minut później Oponeczek: Czyli Sobek został porwany przez Kulę....spokojnie Marika! Pomożemy ci! Marika: Nie! Ten Cyber Kurczak powiedział mi, że muszę przyjść bez żadnego towarzystwa.... Oponeczek: To chociaż ci coś powiem.....dzięki mojej mocy, dowiedziałem się, że w zamku jest armia kurczaków, jedni normalni, drudzy są cybernetyczni. Dlatego uważaj na siebie. Ty teraz władasz Katarazorem, czyli najpotężniejszą bronią. I bądź ostrożna! Katarazor działa na emocje.....Bobo cię przeteleportuje.... Marika: Ok..... Koło zamku Kuli Daleko od zamku siedziało zbudowane przez Janusza schronienie z worków z śmieciami. Koło schronienia był Kula który ciągł worek na śmieci. Ale to co w nim było, nie wyglądało na śmieci.... Kula: (puka do drzwi schronienia). Janusz: ("otwiera" drzwi) Dlaczego pukasz, skoro doskonale wiesz, że nie jesteś tu mile widziany! Kula: Przepraszam! Janusz: Idź sobie! Kula: Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać..... Janusz: Czego chcesz? Kula: Słuchaj (przynosi wspomniany worek) Przyniosłem ci coś fajnego. SPODOBA CI SIĘ.... Janusz: Dobra.......(popycha drzwi) Drzwi otwarte. U Mariki Marika przeteleportowała się do Wymiaru Komnat Ataków. Biegnąc minęła się z Kulą i Januszem. Kula: Nie chcesz otworzyć? Marika: Sobek..... Marika trafiła z Katarazora małymi pociskami Kulę i Janusza. Otworzyła worek i..... Był tam mały bobas. Marika: Dziecko? Janusz: (wstał) Dziecko? Marika lekko trafiła Janusza a on upadł. Kula: (leży) Gdzie moja czapka? Do Kuli podszedła Marika. Marika: GDZIE JEST SOBEK?! Marika naładowała Katarazora. Kula: Nie wiem gdzie on jest! Marika: Kłamiesz! Kula: Przysięgam! Nawet go nie tknąłem! Marika: Więc po co wysłałeś mnie do swojego zamku? Janusz wstał i podszedł do Mariki. Janusz: Bo to już nie jest jego zamek.... Kula: Zgadza się........(rozpłakał się) Teraz to zamek Kracjusza.... Marika: Kracjusza? Skądś kojarzę to imię..... Marika poszła w stronę Zamku Kuli. Kula: Hej, czekaj! Janusz: Kula.... Kula zatrzymał się. Janusz: Dzięki, że dałeś mi ojcostwo.........naprawdę udowoniłeś, że jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem mojego życia..... Kula: To nie jest przyjaźń, głupku! Tylko zwykła zapłata :) No wiesz. Daję ci dziecko, pomagamy mi zwyciężyć zamek! Oj, Januszu, chyba nadal jesteś taki sam jak dawniej...... Kula pobiegl za Mariką. W zamku Kuli Kracjusz siedział na tronie, koło tronu był wielki stół. Koło Kracjusza była żółta kwadratowa cytadela, w której siedział Sobek. Sobek siedział na krześle, a jego ręce były zakute. Sobek: (próbuje się wydostać) No, widzę że mogę się tutaj świetnie bawić -_- Dobra! Powróciłeś, istniejesz, porwałeś mnie, czego ty chcesz? Kracjusz: Co. -_- CMK: O! O! O! CMK siedział na prawej górnej części tronu. CMK: Lepiej mu powiedz, co chcesz zrobić! Wtedy go rozsadzisz.....muahahahaha! Kracjusz: (potrząsnal tronem) Uuuuu........chciałbyś tego? -_- CMK odleciał a Kracjusz zdjął krawat i położył go na stojaku. Sobek: Chcesz zdobyć Katarazora? Uwierz mi wielu już próbowało. Kracjusz wszedł do Cytadeli z kanapką. Kracjusz: Zjedz coś. (Kładzie kanapkę na stół koło Sobka) Może się uspokoisz ;) Sobek: Nie jestem głodny, ale umiem gotować! :D Jak chcesz to mogę CIĘ OŚWIECIĆ. -_- Kracjusz: Ok. Kracjusz pstryknął. Sobek miał rozkute kajdany. Sobek użył mocy światła na Kracjuszu ale ręka Sobka się poobijała. Za nim pojawił się drugi Kracjusz. Sobek: Rozdwoiło się was czy co? Kracjusz popchnął Sobka na krzesło i przesunął do niego stół z kanapką. Kracjusz: Naprawdę powinienieś to zjeść... Sobek: Nie chcę tej twojej głupiej kanapki! Sobek pacnął kanapkę i wylądowała na ścianie cytadeli. Kracjusz: Jesteś nierozgarnięty.... -_- Kracjusz poszedł. Sobek: Ach, tak? A ty wyglądasz jak adwokat połączony z nachosem! Mam rację? Seba chciał uderzyć Sobka, ale jego ręka uderzyła w cytadele. Sobek: Czuję twój ból... U Mariki Pod bramą Kula: Nigdy tam nie wejdziesz..... Marika: Klucz jest w kłódce. Kula: Właśnie to jest plan Kracjusza! Otworzysz i może cię zabić! Marika: (Wyjęła klucz z kłódki) Klucz jest przecież twój.... "WŁASNOŚĆ KULI" Kula: ..................to nie moje. 5 minut później Marika i Kula biegli. Kula: Czekaj! (wydech) Ty nawet nie wiesz........(wydech)......jak potężny jest ten Kracjusz! Kula i Marika zatrzymali się. Kula: Na twoje szczęście, znam ten zamek dłużej niż mój siniec! :D Marika: Bleh... Kula: Nie chcę tego mówić, ale chcę żebyś mi pomogła. Umowa stoi? Marika: Nie dotknę tej ręki... Kula: Eh......dobra. Marika: W ogóle nie chcę cię dotykać. Janusz; Marika, pomogę ci. Marika: Tobie też nie ufam. Janusz: Teraz jestem ojcem. Możesz tam nie ufać mi, ale zastanów się czy chcesz ufać jemu. Kula chciał złapać Katarazora ale Marika go lekko odepchnęła pociskiem. Janusz podszedł do wrot i je zniszczył. Janusz: Idźcie. Kula od razu wbiegł jak szalony. Marika też chciała pójść ale Janusz ją zatrzymał. Janusz: Zanim pójdziesz, chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Bądź ostrożna, Kracjusz wie dużo o tobie, Sobku, nas, i Katarazora. I nienawidzi dobrej mocy... Marika: (Przytaknięcie). Janusz: Musisz mieć plan! W zamku Kuli Marika, Janusz i Kula z ukrycia patrzyli się na Kracjusza siedzącego na tronie a także Sobka uwięzionego na krześle w cytadeli. Marika: Sobek! Marika: No dobra! Mam plan. Gdy powiem "już" atakujemy ich. Janusz: Czekaj.... Marika: JUŻ. Marika poszła. Janusz też chciał. Kula: Czekaj! To ogromna szansa na zdobycie Katarazora! Janusz pobiegł za Mariką. Kula się ukrył. Kracjusz i Sobek zauważyli bombę dymną. Marika wbiegła na długi stół Kracjusza. Kracjusz: A zatem...... Kracjusz: AUŁ! Kracjusz został trafiony Katarazorem w prawe ramię. Marika użyła Katarazora na Sebe i Matiego, zostali zamienieni w małe ludziki. Marika: Wybuchające kółka! Wybuchające Kółka przyczepiły się do Cytadeli i wybuchły. Cytadela została nienaruszona. Marika: Co do... Marika został przygnieciona do podłogi przez WCK. WCK został uderzony przez Janusza. Małe pisklęta zaczęły atakować Marikę, ale ona użyła Katarazora i wyleciały. Kracjusz leżał zamyślony. CMK i inne Kurczaki chciały wpaść na Marikę, ale ona skoczyła i użyła na nich Katarazora. Użyła także pocisków na Cytadele, ale wciąż stała. Marika się wkurzyła. Marika: NIE.... Marika zamroziła całą Armię Kurczaków. Oczy Mariki zaświeciły się na biało. Katarazor też. Sobek i Kracjusz byli zaskoczeni jej mocą. Marika użyła największego pocisku Katarazora na cytadele. Tym razem Cytadela się zniszczyła. Marika wróciła do normalnego stanu. Marika: Sobek! (podbiegła do Sobka, ale przez przypadek go popchnęła) Przepraszam. Byłam podekscytowana. Dobra, chodźmy stąd! Kiedy Sobek wstał, Cytadela się odbudowała. Marika: O nie..... Marika została złapana przez Największego Kurczaka a Janusz przez pisklęta. Marika: Puszczaj mnie! Kracjusz; Dosyć.....puść ją. NK puścił Marikę. Kracjusz: (wstał) Tak nie traktuje się nowo uhonorowanego trójkąta.... Jego prawa ręka odrosła. Kracjusz pstryknął. Cytadela się zmniejszała. Marika: O nie! O nie! Przestań! (Próbuje zatrzymać Cytadelę) ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ! ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ!! Kracjusz położył Cylinder na stojak. Marika chciała użyć znowu Największego pocisku Katarazora. Kracjusz: Tym razem ci się nie uda.....(usiadł na tronie) Ta Cytadela jest teraz o 7 razy silniejsza niż przedtem...... Sobek: Spokojnie Marika! Dam sobie radę! Marika nie wiedziała co zrobić. Ale w końcu postanowiła......dać Katarazora Kracjuszowi. Marika zrobiła tak jak chciała. Marika: Dobra, weź go sobie. A teraz wypuść Sobka! Kula się zaśmiał i wszedł na stół. Ale WCK wziął go za głowę. Kracjusz: Myślisz, że jestem taki jak Kula? POŁKNIJ GO. WCK połknął Kulę. Kracjusz oddał Katarazora Marice. Kracjusz: Nie chcę tego głupiego kryształka......masz go wyłączyć.... Marika i Sobek: Co? Kracjusz: -_- Kracjusz: DZIWNE NIE?!! :D Kracjusz: -_- Marika: Jak to "wyłączyć"? Kracjusz: Wyłączyć, czyli utracić jego moc. Marika: Ale ja nie wiem jak się to robi! Kracjusz: Wiesz. Musisz przeładować swoje największe sekrety na Katarazora. Sobek czeka.... Marika spojrzała na Sobka a później smutna na Katarazora. Marika: Przepraszam cię Sobek za tamto........ Katarazor zaczął robić się ciemniejszy, zaczął zmieniać kształty, moce i nie wiadomo co jeszcze, a z oczu Mariki leciały łzy. Katarazor został "wyłączony". Z Katarazora pojawił się mały duszek jakiegoś Murzyna. Podszedł do jej ucha i wyszeptał jej coś co sprawiło, że Marika bardziej się rozpłakała. Marika: (otarła łzy) Wypuść już Sobka..... Kracjusz pstryknął, a Cytadela powróciła do dawnych rozmiarów. Pojawiły się także drzwi. Marika wybiegła. Sobek: Marik.... Sobek został popchnięty przez Marikę. Marika: Uciekaj Janusz.... Janusz wziął dziecko i uciekł z zamku. Marika zamknęła drzwi od Cytadeli. Sobek: Marika, co się stało? Marika: To jeszcze nie koniec.... Kracjusz otworzył czubek wyłączonego Katarazora. Kracjusz: Panowie. :D Armia Kurczaków, WCK, Seba i Matii zebrali się koło Kracjusza. Kracjusz: Miło mi było. :) Nagle Katarazor zaczął się trząść na fioletowo a z niego leciały pociski które niszczyły zamek. "Ekipa" Kracjusza uciekła razem z Armią Kurczaków. W międzyczasie WCK złożył jajo. Marika i Sobek się przytulili. Kracjusz był wgapiony w Katarazora. Nagle Katarazor zaczął się.......rozpoławiać.... thumb|400px|Ostatni moment Kracjusza. Zamek Kuli wybuchnął. Została jedynie Cytadela z której wyszli Marika i Sobek a także jajko. Z jajka wykluł się Kula. Kula: Bleh........gdzie jest mój zamek?! Marika: Został zniszczony. Kula: A Katarazor? Marika: Też..... Kula: Wszystko......?......(z jajka wykluły się nogi i ręce).....NIE JESTEŚMY JUŻ PRZYJACIÓŁMI! Marika: Ale my nimi nie byliśmy.... Kula: Teraz jesteście moimi wrogami! Przysięgam, dopadnę was! Marika podszedła do Kuli i go przeteleportowała. Za Mariką i Sobkiem coś wyleciało i wybuchło.... Kiedy sprawdzili co to było, to okazało się, że to resztki Katarazora. Marika i Sobek się przytulili. ?????: Przepraszam.... Marika i Sobek zauważyli małego jednorożca. Jednorożec: Kiedy byłem małym źrebakiem.......mama mówila, że tego dnia nadejdzie coś wielkiego, coś co sprawi, że wszystko będzie do góry nogami.........TEN DZIEŃ NADSZEDŁ. Jednorożec podleciał do resztek Katarazora i wszedł do nich. Kawałki Katarazora poszły pod ziemię. Nagle wokół dziury która była po wybuchu zamku, została otoczona wielkimi kryształami. Jeden pojawił się na środku i wyszedł z niego...... thumb|400px|Nowy Katarazor Nowy Katarazor. Sobek dostał tego Katarazora. Sobek: Łooooooł....... Zbiegła się fala rycerzy. Była tam także Armia Murzynów i Armia Metalowych Rycerzy. Oponeczek: Jezu, co tu się działo? :D Marika: Ja........ Sobek: Katarazor został zniszczony......ale patrz! Został odnowiony! Ale.....inaczej wygląda! Oponeczek: Pokaż. Sobek dał Oponeczkowi nowego Katarazora. Oponeczek: Tak jak przeczuwałem.....została rozpołowiona.....nazwij ją! :D Sobek: ? Oponeczek: Jest twoja! Wcześniej należał do bóstw, ale ta jest twoja! Sobek: ............Bufango! Oponeczek: Jak chcesz! :) Dobra! Opowiecie mi co się stało? Marika: No bo.........Sobek został porwany przez Kulę, ale my wiemy że ta "armia" nic nam nie zrobi lecz Katarazor przez przypadek się rozpołowił ;) Sobek: ;) Oponeczek: Zadzwiająca historia! ;D Wszyscy poszli. U Francisa Francis: Rozpołowiona?! Oponeczek: Tak, mistrzu, ale spójrz. Oponeczek dał Bufango Francisowi. Oponeczek: Jest odnowiona! I ma podstawkę! Francis: Muszę porozmawiać z Gimbim. Oponeczek: O nie.......z tym dziwakiem? Francis: Może dziwak, ale mistrz na mistrzami. Nie zapominaj o tym, że to on stworzył Katarazora! Oponeczek: Tak, mistrzu... Francis podszedł do Kociołka. Pomieszał wodą Bufango i pojawił się portal a w nim pokazał się pokój. Francis: GIMBI! GIMBI!! Gimbi: Nie drzyj się tak! Już jestem! Brałem kąpiel w wannie! Mój grubasku ;) Francis: O nie.... Gimbi: Spokojnie, nie będę taki żartobliwy jak ostatnio..... ;) Gimbi spojrzał na Bufango. Gimbi: Na Katarazora, co się z nim stało?! Francis: Katarazor, został rozpołowiony..... Gimbi: Rozpołowiony? A to śmieszne słowo :) Możesz rozpołowić swą duszę, lub swe serce, ale nigdy nie rozpołowisz umysłu..... Francis: Gimbi.... Gimbi: A jeśli rozpołowisz coś smakowitego, możesz się z tą osobą podzielić! :D Francis: Bo cię rozłącze! Gimbi: A jeśli rozpołowisz laptopa, to zostanie zniszczony! Francis: Dosyć tego. Gimbi: A jeśli nie znajdziesz drugiej połowy Katarazora, to co się stanie? Francis: ........... Gimbi: Kończę! Pa! Gimbi się rozłączył. Francis: Druga połowa Katarazora....... DRUGA POŁOWA KATARAZORA thumb|400px Kategoria:Katarazor Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Seria Kategoria:Sobek